


How Did You Talk Me Into This?

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [38]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and virgil has a gay panic, logan talks about stars, remus is bored, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Remus is dragged to an astrological convention, only for Virgil to flirt with the guest speaker.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	How Did You Talk Me Into This?

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Innuendo, talk of space.

“How did you talk me into this?” Remus groaned as Virgil pulled him along. 

Virgil grinned. “Simple: I’m your best friend.”

“No, the actual reason.”

“Um, I threatened to withhold horror movie night?”

“Right, that’s it.” Contrary to his words, Remus had a smile on his face as he kept pace with Virgil, who’s eyes lit up at each new thing.

Virgil gasped, stopping in his tracks. “What is it now?” Remus asked, even as he smiled.

Virgil had been having a rough year so to be able to be at a convention like this with his best friend was a nice change of pace. Even if it meant having to deal with said friend groaning.

“Are you really geeking out about homework, emo?” Remus griped when he realized they were standing at the entrance to an auditorium set up for a TEDTalk.

Virgil smiled softly. “Remus, this is a Talk about black holes, the most mysterious thing in the universe to date!”

“Not as mysterious as my hole.” Remus muttered but was ignored.

“It’s not for a little while so do you want to pick something to do until then?”

Virgil watched Remus’ eyes light up and he was dragged off to a game that looked like it belonged at a school fundraiser: a fishing pond. Remus played with that for a half hour before Virgil had to drag him away for the TEDTalk.

They got good seats in the front just as the lights went down and the Talk began. “Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and any nonbinary audience members. My name is Logan Croft and physics is my business. Today, I’ll be talking about something that might be more science fiction than science fact: black holes.”

Virgil practically vibrated in his seat as the handsome man walked onto the stage and began his speech. When it ended, Remus had to shake his arm, laughing at him. “If you like him that much, go talk to him.”

Virgil looked where he was pointing and found that Logan was sitting on the edge of the stage, fielding questions. One of his legs was dangling over the side but the other was pulled up so his foot rested on the stage and his arm was loosely draped over his knee. He looked comfortable and in his element. Virgil felt like a hot mess.

When he confessed this to Remus he just got the comment of, “Well, at least it’s hot. Now, go talk to him before I shove you over there myself. If nothing else, ask him about the Talk, that’ll give you common ground.”

Virgil groaned. “I don’t want to leave you alone though. You’ll probably run off and break something.”

“Okay, first of all, rude that you think I can’t run off even with you here. Second, don’t pull that card, just go talk to him. I’ll wait here, and when you get his number, you can come back.”

Virgil nodded but stuck his anxiety in a corner and squared his shoulders, walking over to where the speaker was lounging on the stage. Virgil came and leaned against the armrest of the seats in front of him, waiting for him to look up from his phone. When he did, he was rewarded with the prettiest smile he’d ever seen. “Yes, can I help you with anything?” Logan asked, his eyes genuine. 

“Um, yeah. I had a question on what you said during the talk.”

He put his phone down, back straightening. “Ask away.”

They chatted for a few minutes, Virgil glancing over at Remus occasionally to make sure he wasn’t off making mischief. He wasn’t and even waved at Logan when he glanced over. Eventually, Virgil walked back, his blush hitting his ears. Remus leaned forward, the game on his phone forgotten in favor of the gossip.

“So, did you get his number?”  
Virgil nodded. “And a dinner date for tomorrow.”

Remus grinned. “This is much more fun than the convention.”

Virgil smacked his arm before hiding his head in his hood. “Let’s just . . . get to the next activity.”

Remus bounced out of his seat, following Virgil out but making a show of turning to wave at Logan, who waved back with a patient smile.


End file.
